


The Mirror

by Master_Langdon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Depression, Fucked Up, Gangbang, He Smashes A Mirror, M/M, Memories, Mirrors, Poor Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Langdon/pseuds/Master_Langdon
Summary: Nothing can make him forget Draco. Nothing can make him forgive himself.





	The Mirror

Something deep inside of him actually liked this.

The realization ended every bit of arousal the blonde had. Despite his own promises, he had given in to those who sought to harm him. But it didn't hurt him anymore. It pleasured him, even. He found that he wanted more.

Voldemort quickly noticed the change within his servant. Although he himself couldn't care less, he wanted his loyal followers to have a good time. And he had figured that they couldn't possibly enjoy fucking a corpse.

'Lucius', the former Death Eater heard his Master call out, knowing by the tone of voice that he was displeasing to his surroundings, or at least to the man calling out. The men occupied with fucking him were too busy achieving orgasm to care about him. He didn't mind.

Soon after, the raven-haired man pulled out. With his hand, he finished the job, spraying his seed in ropes across Lucius's face, covering the already present essence. Instead of moving side for another to take his place like his predecors had done, he bent forward to shove his come past slightly opened lips. He then scratched some of the caked substance away, crumbling it with a nasty smirk.

'Good bitch', he said. He then pressed his lips to his victim's slack ones - a cruel mockery to romance. Several onlookers chuckled.

But Lucius himself was barely conscious. He just wanted to get this over with. It became worse than the first time they penetrated him, not because of the physical pain, but because of the mental suffering they condemned him to by forcing him to like that what they did to him. In this situation, he wanted to be hurt in the most painful manner imaginable, so he could hate his torturers. He wanted nothing to be thankful for.

'Come on, Lucius', a man beside him exclaimed. Even if he would've wanted to answer, he couldn't. In another situation he would've commented, pointed out that he deserved a more formal approach. Now, he just waited for this torment to be over.

The second man finished, ejaculating soundlessly. He placed a kiss of Lucius's neck. This one appeared to be quite sincere.

Several men crowded to defile the blond, but their Lord forbade them to, raising his hand to silence them.

'Enough', he said calmly. 'No more.'

Many of the Death Eaters desired to have (another) go at the exhausted man on the floor, but none of them dared to disobey or rebel against their Lord.

Nobody payed much attention to Lucius as they dressed themselves. He closed his eyes in acceptance, listening to the rustling of robes and hushed voices. He then realized that the day's suffering was not yet over. After the departure of his servants, The Dark Lord himself would often have a go at the disgraced Malfoy patriarch.

One by one, the guests left the room. Once outside, they Apparated away. They had their pleasure, and that was all they cared about. Whatever happened didn't bother them, as long as they could come back later for another round.

'Why so sad, Lucius?' the pale-skinned man inquired once the last Death Eater Apparated away. 'Are you unsatisfied by your own performance? I understand completely: you started off well, but you appeared to... get lost in your own thoughts, neglecting your clients.

'They're not my clients', Lucius retorted angrily. 'They are my rapists, my torturers.' 

Those words never reached their target for he had already occupied himself with the next train of thought.

'Maybe they would find you more appealing as their bitch, so you might as well be an actual one.' Footsteps echoed as the man moved pensively from one side of the room to the other.

'No, please, my Lord', came a trembling plea from the floor. 'Please don't humiliate me anymore. Haven't I suffered enough?'

' _I_ decide when you have suffered enough!' the Dark Lord hissed angrily. 'You are no longer Master of your own fate; you don't even have ownership over your own body anymore. You are a failure, and as such you will be treated.

'I am awfully, my Lord, but I have repented for my failures. I am willing to do anything to gain forgiveness, to make sure my family remains unharmed.' As he spoke, he scrambled to his knees.

'But not because you love them, and you know it. You just want to keep your damned status. Your wife was pretty and your son was arrogant enough to bluff himself through school.'

Shame washed over Malfoy when he realized that the accusations had not been empty. He had treated his son poorly in the name of the Malfoy status. He had been way too harsh, always to assure that Draco would become like his father and grandfather.

'Stop whining.' A chilling laugh escaped slender lips. Lucius hadn't noticed that he was crying. Large, warm tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed in silence. He had tried so hard to keep it together, but failed. Failure... a familiar word.

In his sadness, he didn't notice how Voldemort simply walked away, unable to remain aroused at the sight of the miserable man before himself.

When he did notice his Master's disappearance, Lucius got up, knowing that he was truly alone.

Aimlessly he wandered through the Shrieking Shack.

Eventually he reached the bathroom, moving to stand before the mirror. The bathroom's appearance matched his inner feeling. His personality was fading but he still managed to hold on.

Staring into the eyes of his reflection, he saw red, puffy eyes staring back. He regarded his own pale face - it was paler than ever before - and sighed. He was still tensed up over everything he had yet to process, and he could clearly see it on himself. 

Did Draco miss him, or had he moved on already? Was he angry? At least he wasn't there to see his father getting defiled.

Fear suddenly overtook him as he wondered if Draco would also proceed to become a Death Eater, complete with tattoo, just like he had always told the boy to. Being the follower of someone like Voldemort... it was nothing for the fragile boy. It would undoubtedly break him and lead him to his demise, all because his father wanted to uphold the family's good name. How selfish of him, people would later say. And they would be right. Undeniably right.

Voices within him started to nag. Of course Draco was angry, not at all sad to see his father gone. Who wouldn't be glad to see such a failure disappear? He would definitely be forgotten.

No matter hoe hard he tried to, he couldn't shut out the reprimanding voices. And they didn't grow quiet. On the contrary: they grew louder and louder, drowning everything else.

Emotions rendered him unable to do anything other than cry.

When his eyes met those of his reflection once more, he was truly confronted by his own pathetic appearance. He was ashamed of himself and desired nothing other than to lay down and never awaken again.

'You are a failure!' he whispered angrily to himself. 'You failed your son while you knew very well how much he needed you!' His mind continued to produce accusations, blaming him for everything he could possibly think of. He was awfully angry at himself for every single thing, even if he knew deep down inside that it wasn't his fault.

At some point, the voices in his head appeared to be screaming. He just couldn't bear it any longer.

He didn't allow himself a single second to think before raising his hand and slamming the mirror. The reflective surface showed a small crack, but it didn't fall apart. Lucius raised his hand a second time and smashed the mirror a second time. When it didn't break, he slammed it again, again, and again until his feet were surrounded by shards of glass. He stared at his distorted reflection for a moment before pressing his head against the cracked surface.

It was his own fault, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you guys deserved a little extra. I don't know why, I just thought you did.


End file.
